Conventional dispensing cartons are known. Such cartons often include a bag or other flexible container accommodated within the interior of the carton. The bag may be used to store foodstuffs or other dispensable products. Conventional cartons, however, may be difficult to open, may not close reliably, and may not adequately seal a bag or other flexible container contained within the carton.